


Unexpected Reunions

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight, Lost Boys (1987 2008)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacroix's met David, and then something wanders into town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Reunions

"You brood too much, old man," the scruffy looking vamp in the replica Confederate gray long-coat said, nursing his drink at the bar in yet another city.  Really, since leaving Toronto, no city had held appeal for the elder vampire past a few months, but this one at least has a thriving underworld of its own. This young -- probably brought across when the Gray and the Blue were colors of note in this country -- vampire was one of the leaders, even against older ones.  
   
It had intrigued the ancient enough to stay a while and see what other distinctions he could note.  Not that he truly cared, but for now, it was the only game in town. It had been little trouble to take over the bar for his own use.   
   
"And you run your mouth more than you ought," Lacroix pointed out.  
   
The younger vamp gave a cutting smile, fangs just barely visible in the flash of white before he controlled it.  "Asshole."  
   
"How erudite." Lacroix smiled tightly, despite the insults.    
   
"You should hang with me and my bro one night."  
   
"Your taste in entertainment is not exactly upper crust enough," Lacroix informed him. It was an excuse; he'd had his baser days, and he knew the thrill of an unrepentant hunt among those who would not be missed full well.  
   
"Your loss." The younger vampire stood up, tossing a couple of the gold dollars on the counter. Funny, the numismatics among their kind all tended to gravitate back to hard currencies when they could.  Lacroix knew it was a dangerous hold on them, tying them to their original eras, but the feel of hard metal was far more real than the rustle of paper.  
   
He saw the even younger, almost baby-faced vampire shift away from a girl and join the scruffy one on his way out. Two left out of a foursome, and wasn't there a story hiding there, when all gossip said their creator had not been seen since the other two were lost, Lacroix mused. The strong survived... and that thought should not have crossed his mind, as he frowned inwardly and turned back to writing in his memoirs, a piece of work he intended to sell as fiction through one of the various agents under control of their kind.  
   
It would amuse him to spark a tide of Roman History questioning. Little else did.  
   
`~`~`~`~`  
   
Marko looked over his shoulder once or twice as they made their way to the abandoned theater they had taken over for their hideout in this town, his nerves prickling again.  
   
"Stop it."  
   
"Can't help it, David," the younger of the pair complained.   
   
"Yeah, I know." David slung an arm up around Marko's neck, dragging him in for a knuckle rub across his scalp, to Marko's loud protesting and struggles to get away. It let David scan around, trying to pinpoint that edgy sense of being watched. Bad enough to be down two men in his group, but to have to deal with an unseen menace on top of it? This was so not cool. Assholes using his own tactics against him would pay the price, just as soon as David knew who it was. Hell if he was letting anything happen to the youngest Lost Boy again.  
   
Satisfied that the menace had moved on, David let go, and laughed when Marko swung on him instead, before they played 'tag' all the way back to the haven.  
   
`~`~`~`~`  
   
Lacroix looked up as the door opened, and the two Boys came back into his club. The nights of the last week had been edged in omens and premonitions, making the one-time general's hands itch for a sword and a visible opponent. One look at his young patron told him he wasn't the only one feeling the press of the night, and he set up the whiskey tinted with a trace of blood before David even got to the counter, the younger friend breaking off to circulate and talk.  
   
"Heard any rumors, old man?" David dropped into the barstool's padded comfort, and swigged down the whiskey while he looked across the bar.  
   
"Knowledge is all around, and usually has a price," Lacroix baited, curious for what the youngster was pushing at.  
   
"Yeah, and sometimes not having the right people know bites your neck too," David growled irritably. "Something's haunting the town, all around the edges. None of the daywalkers have noticed it, so it's one of our own."  
   
Lacroix considered his own situational awareness. If it was one of their own kind, why was it skulking? Why was it focusing on the lead vampire of the town, and what was it doing to so obscure his own sense of things, leaving him with vague memories of auguries gone awry?  
   
"Perhaps a better hunter is needed to trap it," he opined.  
   
David snorted. "None better than me." His clear blue eyes met the older, age-worn ones of his bartender. "Unless you're thinking about moving off your ass for a change."  
   
Lacroix's lips thinned, and he let his eyes flash the dangerous shade of red for an instant.  
   
"Yapping cubs should be cautious over which wolves they provoke," he warned before turning to another patron for his needs.  
   
It mattered not that David's words were right on the mark. He might as well have been as dead as that woman for all that he'd done in the years since his Nicholas had been such an idiot.  
   
`~`~`~`~`  
   
Centuries of hunting had given Lacroix numerous techniques; this time, he used one of his less favorite ones, cloaking himself heavily against the last of the day's dying light to take to a higher vantage point. Ironically, the bell tower of the local mission church was the highest point in town, and he landed there with the sky on fire in dull oranges and dying reds, the sun beneath the horizon but its harsh residue beating at him beneath the cloak.  
   
He fought away the associated memories with the birth of a new day pouring in through a window, consuming the one that had been his companion, his son, his brother.  
   
No, this night was for the hunt, not for memories. This night was for returning to what he was, setting aside the pain that he had wallowed in like a simple Greek pining for loss of love. Nicholas was gone, he was alone, and a new challenge had beset the youngsters he was, admittedly, intrigued by. Facts, not emotions.  
   
 _Waste not fresh tears over old griefs._ Euripides had the way of it.  
   
He was disturbed from the ruminations of his silent vows by the prickle of knowing others were afoot. The sun was down, and the hunters searched their prey or their follies of the evening. He savored the night, letting the scent of man fill his lungs, filtering out the stench of decay and death for the moment. Those odors would be helpful later, once he knew which ….  
   
Near the theater, again, was a scent he did not truly know. His instincts that the danger was focused on the cocky young vampire had not been wrong.   With an embrace of the wind in his veins, Lacroix rose, and made his way to the prey of the night. Keen ears stayed tuned, noting the sounds of David and Marko as they planned their night in hushed tones, aware, he thought, of the danger, even if they had been unable to pinpoint it.  
   
He landed, one building away from the theater, and scanned the darkening night with every sense alert. The early rising threat was close, heart...a heartbeat? Ahh, curious that, when such a tell-tale noise was unneeded by their kind. Was it one who refused to die completely, or was it a revenant, one that had not been fully turned yet had developed the rigors of their life? Perhaps it was one who clung too hard to humanity?  
   
David and Marko emerged, dressed in the latest clubbing styles with few hints of their aged origins in the details this night. Lacroix would have chuckled had he not been keen on his own prey to reveal itself; they meant to hunt in the trendy parts of town this night.  Possibly intentionally luring the one that stalked them into better traveled areas, Lacroix mused, but he had no intention of letting the tracker get that far.  
   
He glimpsed a motion, half hidden by the eaves of another building, and made ready to fly again, wanting the mystery solved.  
   
"Now, you would get in the way of a proper family reunion?"  
   
The voice froze him where he was, and he closed his eyes to master his surprise at being caught unawares by _her_.  What Nicholas had done....  
   
No more thoughts of the son who failed. The child he had given up to the sun must be banished from his memories. More that he could have been as Marcus Aemilius Scaurus, who had turned away from all doings with the son that had failed him, as legend had it.  
   
But not this one, his stolen daughter. She belonged in the world still; in his time alone, where had she been?  
   
"Ahh, my dark Raven," he murmured, turning, face composed and his body betraying nothing but idle curiosity. "How you do know the strings to pluck upon my violin."  
   
She was every bit as beautiful as she ought to be, pale and tragic in her burgundy and black elegance. He realized with a surge of strong emotion that he had missed her, and had deliberately avoided her in the aftermath of Nicholas's death.  In viewing himself in stark honesty, he admitted he would not inflict his misery of his own making on her until she came to him, out of pride if nothing else.  
   
"My companion will make herself known to her … brothers? cousins? at her own will, Lacroix."   
   
"Companion, is it?" Lacroix did turn his attention fully away from David's problem then, for family matters belonged strictly within the family.  
   
"A fascinating foundling called Star..." Janette said, walking decisively to her first mentor's side, taking his arm even as he found himself offering it to her.  "I'll tell you all about her over a glass of one of your best wines."  
   
"I hope that's not all you have to share with me this night, having deprived me of my hunt."  
   
"I am certain, Lacroix, there will be other topics of interest," she purred.  
   
`~`~`~`~`  
   
David and Marko made it inside the theater, aware again of the eerie feeling in the air, but unable to find its source, until they turned a corner inside the building.  
   
A woman in the full flush of just barely mature beauty stood there, her dark eyes going to David after a momentary flick to Marko.  
   
"Star." David's voice was flat, causing Marko to back away a little, worried there'd be a fight.  
   
Star flicked her hand up in a stop sign. "Before you go off on your macho bullshit and pissiness, you're going to listen to me, David."  
   
Her tone was as vinegary as a wine gone sour, and Marko almost wished he could slip out and find somewhere else to doss for the day. He settled for moving back as far as he could without actually leaving his brother's range.  
   
David, who had puffed up belligerently, stared at the woman that had captivated him for a time.  Then, slow, like the sun setting into the ocean, he started to smile.  "You back to stay?"  
   
"Maybe."  
   
"No more Michaels?"  
   
Star tossed her hair. "You made that one go bad."  
   
"It got what I wanted done," David said. "Just..."  
   
"Just what?" She tipped her chin up, her eyes and voice full of challenge.  
   
"I didn't count on losing quite so much."  
   
Marko let out the breath he'd been holding on that note. Paul, Dwayne, Laddie, Star.... dead or gone. Except, Star was standing right there.  
   
"Did you learn anything then?" Star demanded.  
   
"Maybe," he echoed her earlier answer, complete with tone.  
   
"We'll see," she said, a little softer, before she crossed over the floor to kiss him hard, completely in control of it as she did so.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Janette is thought by some to have been re-embraced by Nick.  
> 2\. I am of the school of thought that Lacroix did let Nicholas finally be mortal...by helping him die.  
> 3\. In the script for one possible LB sequel, Marko was implied to have survived by having forced the stake out when he fell, or else it had not been truly a fatal blow and David fixed him before going to that final fight.  
> 4\. Look past Michael after David is 'dead' and Max is doing the big reveal. David is not visible in a scene that shows the antlers he was impaled upon. As antler is not wood, and neither should have pierced his heart anyway, I have long since assumed he survived.


End file.
